The proposed research involves two subprojects. In the first subproject, we will study the effects of variations in bacterial growth conditions on the electrophoretic pattern of envelope proteins of Salmonella typhimurium. These conditions will include growth phase of the bacterial population, growth temperature, and carbon source of the medium. The methodology will include separation and analysis of envelope proteins by isoelectric focusing in the first dimension followed by sodium dodecyl sulfate-slab gel electrophoresis in the second dimension. In the second subproject, levels of asbestos pollution in waters of ten rivers located throughout Alabama will be studied. These rivers include Tennessee, Black Warrior, Tombigbee, Mobile, Alabama, Coosa, Tallapoosa, Cahaba, Connecuh and Chattahoochee. The elemental composition and concentration levels will be determined for water from 7 to 8 chosen sites along each of the 10 rivers. The Proton Induced X-ray Emission (PIXE) techniques will be used in carrying out the analysis. Samples will be irradiated by a proton beam produced by a 3MV Dynamitron accelerator. The resulting X-ray spectra recorded on a magnetic tape through a 12mm2 Si(Li) detector and a 1024 channel analyzer will be analyzed to extract the trace element concentration levels. Distribution of Mg and Si will be mapped for the chosen sites along each river. Minority students will actively participate in all phases of these research projects including writing and presentation of scientific papers at national meetings.